


The Number Two

by Helix



Category: Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helix/pseuds/Helix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Number 2 just isn't Melissa's lucky number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Number Two

**Author's Note:**

> From Melissa’s POV. Just a little Fayelissa drabble (with mentions of Jake and Nick) that came to me last night while rewatching TSC with a friend. I apparently like hurting myself. Also, this is what I cry about at night.

Two years. Two years since Jake had very nearly sent Faye into a psych ward. Two years since he had left after shattering her into a million twisted little pieces. Broken maybe not beyond repair, but she’d never work the same. Two years that Melissa had spent, looking after her friend, nursing her heart, picking up the shards scattered about, kissing them while Faye had her back turned, to ease the pain of the trauma. Two years spent flanking her best friend like a foal to a mare, or a dog to a heel. Yet if anyone had paid any attention they’d know it was not in fact Faye leading Melissa around, but Melissa following her, watching over her. Two years that felt like Ten, so much had happened, so much had grown between the two of them. Two years spent forging a connection she knew neither of them had ever had with anyone else before, and probably would never find in anyone else thereafter.

Two years, that in a second seemed to crumble before Melissa’s eyes the moment Jake walked by the boat house. Two years that suddenly seemed fragile and brittle and all the hard work threatening to fall apart. Two years that would have been all in vain if Faye ran back to him. As Melissa looked up at Faye, whose attention was riveted on Jake, she could feel the cruel bite of defeat, adding on to her already grief-stricken heart. Two brothers that flipped both of their worlds upside down and ravaged it, in different ways. Two days since she’d lost Nick. Two minutes before she was going to lose Faye.


End file.
